


Pieces Of You

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst with a Happy Ending, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mood Indicator Android LEDs (Detroit: Become Human), One Shot, Post-Canon, Sweet/Hot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: It’s been a long winter. As his memories of Connor fade, all Hank has to remember him by is his inert LED that he wears on a gold chain over his heart.But every winter must give way to spring eventually...





	Pieces Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something warm with a whole lot of yearning.
> 
> The only sex in this is Hank getting a blowjob, so imagine Connor having any genitalia you like.

Hank struggled to slap handcuffs on the perp, but the scrawny guy was no match for Hank’s strong arms. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, feeling the gold chain he wore brush against his nipple. He reached inside his shirt and pulled it out, holding the inert android LED that hung at the end of it in the palm of his hand. He could picture Connor’s face, those deep brown eyes that looked like they could reach into his soul. That boyish smile that set Hank’s heart alight.

He stuffed it back down his shirt as Ben and Gavin approached. He waved a couple of uniform officers over to lead their perp to the patrol car, leaving Hank and Ben behind in the back alley.

“You still thinking about him, Hank?” Ben asked. There was more than a little pity in his voice, and Hank hated it. He didn’t want everyone to feel sorry for him. He wasn’t sorry he’d fallen in love with Connor.

“Yeah.” Hank pulled his coat tightly around him to fend off the winter chill. It was January, two months after the android protests, and the world was changing so fast Hank couldn’t keep up with it. Police work seemed like the one constant in an ever-changing world. The political climate was different, but humans hadn’t changed one bit. They fought change tooth and nail, determined to believe that androids were intent on wiping out the human species. The violence he’d seen against androids in the wake of their struggle was brutal, and he took pride in knowing he was doing good work getting android killers off the streets.

Hank missed Connor like he missed Spring and the warm sun on his face. All he had to remind him of the android were a few fading memories and the LED he’d dug out of the trash. Soon the memories would be gone and the biocomponent would be all he had left. He’d let it hang there, over his heart, where it belonged.

Where Connor belonged.

***

Back at the station, Hank booked the perp into holding. Gavin had volunteered to interrogate him and Hank had agreed to unleash the demon dog that was Gavin Reed on a suspect for once. Gavin would have a confession by morning. Hank wasn’t in the mood to sit across from an android killer, the thirium fading on his skin and try to calmly squeeze the truth out of him. More than likely the perp would just get under his skin as he recounted the grisly murders without any sense of remorse. Hank wouldn’t be able to think about anything but Connor’s broken body for days, the nightmares waking him in a cold sweat as he reached for someone who wasn’t there.

Christmas had come and gone, but he hadn’t been in the spirit to celebrate it alone. If Connor had been here, that would have been another matter. Their first Christmas together would have been bright and warm, full of smiles and joy, but instead Hank had dug out a photo album and cried over Cole, maudlin drunk with a bottle of cheap whiskey he later spilled on the couch. No gun this time, though. Maybe that was an improvement. He had a reason to live, now.

He opened his front door and stepped into the dark living room. The house was too quiet, and he realized with a stab of fear that Sumo hadn’t come to greet him. He pulled his pistol from its holster and flicked the light on.

Sitting stiffly on a kitchen chair, with Sumo sitting by his feet, was Connor.

“Hello, Lieutenant.” Connor was guarded, his posture stiff and robotic.

“Connor?” Hank’s mouth moved of it’s own accord, twisting into a natural smile that showed off his teeth. “You’re back.”

“You say that like I never intended to return.” Connor got to his feet and closed the distance between them. “I thought a lot about you while I was gone. How much I wanted to come home.”

Home. The word made Hank feel lighter just hearing it. “You were fighting for android rights. Addressing Congress and the United Nations. Why would you come back here, to this miserable place? To me?”

“I’ve done a lot of thinking,” Connor explained. “About the concept of home. I travelled to many European states, but I missed Detroit. I missed police work. I missed you.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Connor. When’s your flight out? I’ll take you to the airport.”

“I’m not going to the airport, Hank. I told Markus he’ll have to find a new spokesperson. I’m staying here, where I belong. I’ve already applied for a position in the DPD and I was accepted this morning. I’ll have to start as a beat cop, of course, but I’m willing to put in the work to make Detective. I’ll do whatever it takes.” Connor was almost close enough to touch. He eyed the chain necklace, pulling it out from underneath Hank’s shirt and admiring the LED. He brushed his thumb across it and smiled softly. “Did you miss me?”

“It’s just a trinket. A symbol to show my support for androids.” Hank said, feeling naked, exposed somehow.

“Each LED is ingrained with its original android’s serial number. I know it’s mine, Hank. You kept it. You wore it while I was away. Kept it close to your heart.”

Hank looked down at his shoes. If he opened his big mouth now, he could ruin everything. He couldn’t stand to lose their friendship, especially now that Connor had given up everything to stay in Detroit.

“Hank, it’s okay. You can say it,” Connor urged.

“I missed you.” Hank’s voice cracked as the admission slipped from his lips. “I missed you so fucking much.” He pressed his hands to Connor’s face, cupping his cheeks, caressing his chin. 

Like two magnets, they drew closer, lips brushing together tentatively. When Hank didn’t pull away, Connor grew bolder and deepened the kiss, his tongue pressing against Hank’s lips until he opened his mouth to let him in. Hank kissed back, consuming Connor’s mouth as the want that had burned up inside him for so long expressed itself.

Connor’s LED, still clutched in the android’s hand, spun a golden yellow like the sun as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Hank broke off, gasping for breath, diving back in like he’d found a sunken treasure beneath the waves. Hank’s cock stirred, awakening after a long sleep to meet Connor’s desire. Connor must have been aware of it, as he ground his hips against Hank, gasping into his ear even though the android didn’t need to breathe.

“Fuck, Connor...” Hank had dismissed his wet dreams as impossible fantasies, but they came to life now, Connor grinding against his dick with urgency. Connor fumbled with his belt, plastic fingers unhooking it and reaching into his jeans to wrap around his dick. Hank hissed. He’d imagined their first time as something soft and slow, but they’d spent too long apart, building this need for one another beneath lonely ceilings as each contemplated the other.

Hank realized they were never going to make it to the bedroom, that Connor had no patience to fumble around with lube and penetration. Connor sank down to his knees and wrapped his mouth around Hank’s cock, his eyes gazing up as his lips stretched over Hank’s massive shaft, engulfing it in wet heat. Hank gasped, his fingers resting on Connor’s head and petting his soft hair.

“Uh...” Hank groaned, guttural noises escaping his lips as Connor sucked him like a professional, the sloppy wet noises of a man who knew how to use his mouth. Hank knew he wasn’t going to last. Connor was too eager, and it had been far too long for Hank since he’d been with anyone. Watching Connor blowing him like a porn star was just too much. He pulled out and blew his load on Connor’s face, covering those pretty cheeks in his spunk with an odd sense of pride. He massaged it in with the tip of his softening dick, marveling at the fact that he was here, doing this with Connor. Any second now he was going to wake up alone with a raging erection, but it never happened.

Connor smiled and Hank let out a soft, embarrassed chuckle. “Figured we’d spend at least three more months beatin’ around the bush.”

“We’ve wasted enough time,” Connor said, cum dribbling down his chin. “I don’t intend to waste any more. I’m here to stay, Hank, and this is just the beginning.”

Any moment now. Any second and he’d wake for sure. But all Hank experienced was a satisfying warmth as the LED at the end of the gold chain circled a comforting, serene blue in the presence of its owner.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! I also love to chat about HankCon on Twitter @landale


End file.
